


Discovering New Earth

by refusetoshine



Series: Trektober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, New Earth, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Two siblings, assigned by Starfleet to the Delta Quadrant, visit an important place in their family history.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Trektober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953313
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Discovering New Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m behind a day for Trektober, but here’s my entry for day 8. The prompt I chose is “Only One Bed” but this isn’t your typical take on the prompt.
> 
> Also, forewarning, Chakotay and Janeway do not actually appear in this fic, but it very much concerns them and their relationship.

The young woman stepped out of the shuttle. On the colour of her uniform, four gold pips sparkled in the sunlight. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air.

 _”They were right,”_ she thought, ”This is like a paradise.”

Behind her, a slightly younger man emerged. His dark eyes widened at the sight of the lush greenery of the planet.

“Whoa!”

She turned to the junior science officer with a smile that showed a set of dimples.

“That’s one way of putting it.”

He grabbed his tricorder and began scanning the local plant life. She chuckled at the younger man. While he resembled their grandfather more than anyone, he was a scientist at heart like their grandmother. He wandered ahead, eyes sparkling like he was a child who had just walked into a candy store. She was more content taking in the surroundings at a leisurely pace.

“Sekaya, come here! You won’t believe this!”

Sighing, she quickened her pace to join her brother. When she reached him, he was taking a bite out of a familiar looking purplish fruit.

“Tom, is that -“

“Talaxian tomatoes,” he grinned, “I know Grandma said she’d planted some here but I didn’t think they’d still be around.”

He held up a tomato, offering it to his sister.

“You want one?” 

She shook her head.

“No thanks. I think I’ve had enough Talaxian food for one lifetime.”

He laughed.

“They weren’t kidding when they said Neelix’s cooking was...inventive.”

When the _Voyager-A_ had been assigned to the Delta Quadrant, the two siblings had made a long checklist of things that they hoped to accomplish while there, especially since Federation technology now allowed them a much quicker way home than their ship’s predecessor. One of those things was to meet Neelix and his family.

They had just spent a week on Talax with the man, and while Neelix had been more than hospitable, Tom and Sekaya weren’t sure how the original _Voyager_ crew had survived on his cooking for so long.

Now they were tackling another task from their list. While the crew were on shore leave on another nearby hospitable planet, Tom and Sekaya had come to see the planet that their grandparents had referred to as New Earth.

The two siblings walked a little further, admiring the beauty of New Earth. Ahead, they caught a glimpse of what looked like a small building. 

“Do you think that’s it?” Tom asked.

“I think it just might be,” replied Sekaya.

They approached the building. Nature had attempted to reclaim the little house, but Tom and Sekaya recognized a Starfleet emergency shelter when they saw one. 

Carefully, Sekaya pushed the door open. Tom followed her into the shelter. They looked around in awe.

“I can’t believe it’s still here,” Sekaya breathed.

“It’s remarkable,” Tom agreed, “After fifty years, you’d think that there’d be a lot more decay than this.”

Fifty years prior, their grandmother had been serving as the Captain of the original ship bearing the _Voyager_ name. She and her first officer had been sent to the planet after being infected with an incurable virus. It was on this planet that their grandmother said that she had fallen in love with the man who would become their grandfather.

 _”We sat at the table and he gave this lovely speech about an angry warrior,”_ their grandmother had told them, her blue eyes sparkling, _”And that was when I realized that I was in love with your grandfather.”_

They passed through the dining area and Sekaya gave a wistful look at the table. She may give off the impression of a tough-as-nails Captain, but she was a romantic at heart. Her grandparents’ relationship was one she aspired to.

Tom walked through the house, scanning everything with his tricorder and wide eyes. His specialty was xenobotany and this planet had a lot of new vegetation that he couldn’t wait to study more in depth. However, like his sister, the stories that they had been told about the Delta Quadrant had fascinated him. Especially the one of New Earth.

They continued walking all the way through until they reached the sleeping area. When they entered, both siblings took a look at the room and then at each other. 

“Oh they are going to have some explaining to do,” Sekaya said with a grin.

Despite their obvious love for one another, their grandparents insisted they had never acted on their feelings until _Voyager_ had returned to the Alpha Quadrant. Their grandmother was the Captain after all and Starfleet was very strict on their fraternization policies. Yet here, in the small house on a remote planet in the Delta Quadrant, was proof that the two had not necessarily been truthful in that regard. 

There was only one bed.


End file.
